On the sidewalk bleeding
by Geekoness
Summary: The pain in my chest is killing me, why can't i move? Why isnt anyone trying to save me? Sakura fic oneshot


_On the sidewalk bleeding._

**"Bang"**  
That was the last thing I heard before I felt the torturous pain bubbling inside my chest making my knees buckle causing me to drop to the cold ground. It had all happened so fast.  
One second I was walking down the street looking for the hotel me and my friends were staying at, and then next thing I knew someone grabbed my arms from inside a dark alley only to use me as a human shield from a man with a gun.

What I was feeling was a mix between shock and fear. It just wouldn't stick; _there was a bullet in __**my **__chest_. Stuff like this just didn't happen. Well in movies maybe but in real life it seemed impossible.

Then there was a sound of something else hitting the pavement just feet away. I tilted my head to the side to see what it could be. It was the gun that had shot me. My eyes wondered up to the person who stood behind the gun. When I looked at him I would have never thought he would shoot anyone. I didn't really see his face only his black eyes, they looked at me with the same expression of fear and pain that would made you think he was the one who got shot. Rather someone had switched bodies with him right in front of me or he didn't mean to pull the trigger, and was regretting every moment of holding that gun. Then again how would I know?

Though part of me couldn't help but wondered what had made him so mad that he wanted to kill the man who got me to get shot instead. I guess that was a question I would never really know.

As soon as he saw me looking at him he backed away from my body as if being near me could bring only pain in his soul, or I was a bomb about to explode if I got near him.

"Sorry Sweet heart got to run, bye my brother." A deep voice from behind me Said as he took the chance of the other boys shock to run away.

The boy who shot me looked at the man he tried to shoot run, then back at me. He looked as though he wanted to say something but it looked as though fear struck him making him unable to speak. I looked up at him once more to see tears running down his cheeks.

The next thing he did supersized me. I thought he would call the cops or someone to help me, because he was crying. I mean you would think he would retreat ever shooting me and want to help me but no. He turned and ran down the alley way leaving me.  
Then it hit me, I realized was I was alone, in the alley with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company, so since my thoughts distracted me from the bullet in my chest I just kept on thinking about stuff.  
My friends were so going to kill me the next time they saw that is, if I don't already die here.  
I promised to go to all of the girls shows, if they let me travel around with them. My girl friends were all in a famous play that was going town from town for the summer. They felt kind of scared leaving our home town so I said I'd come to so at least we could all be together. I just had to make sure I went to all there shows.  
I didn't mind the thought of a new town every week, and the different places to go and see, and I got to spend the summer with my friends. Although I might had re-though this if I knew _this _was going to happen.  
I then felt sharp amounts of pain shoot through my body like a parasite. I struggled to lift my head to see how bad I was bleeding, after a few attempts I was able to see that the blood was leaking through my clothes and starting to create a small puddle of blood around me._ Great._  
I went back to my thought. Back to when part of me had always wondered how it would feel to get shot after watching action movies or animes where everyone got shot. I had never really thought I'd ever find out, and not so young... curse you karma.  
I soon noticed how every moment I spent laying here felt like hours of pain, and it was worse than anything I had ever felt or even thought was possible to feel. I had gone through a lot of bad memory's and painful times but nothing could compare to the feeling of this. All I wanted to do was stop this pain that was ripping all through my body at this moment.  
I should have just gone to the hotel with then when I had the chance, but no I just _had _to see the last spot in our tour book before I headed back to the hotel to get ready for tonight's play.  
Thinking of that I bet the play would be starting soon. I wonder if anyone will notice if I'm not there when there on stage. I hope not, all 3 of them were all worried about tonight's performance.  
The pain jolted me away from my thoughts yet again and back to the real world where I started to feel tired and short of my painful breath. I wondered how such a simple task now was one that was now one of the most difficult and uneasy tasks I have ever had to do. It felt as though it only drew more and more blood out of my body with each tiny breath. I also noticed that the air now was burning my lungs.  
I wonder if I'm going to die. Part of me wants to think I'll live but by the looks of things I think that might be a lost hope. How depressing.  
My mind shifted to my mom who had hoped I'd stay the summer and come with her up at the farm instead. I remember she also said I should be careful and not walk around alone. I hate it when she's right.

Wow, she was going to be so pissed off when she found out I died. _Crap_ now I felt worse. Not for me but for all the people who would have to deal with my death. I know how the death of anyone death was always so hard to deal with for anyone.  
Part of me hopes that my body is never found, or if it is they buried me 'un-named' and no one I knew would ever have to know. Maybe they will all just think I ran away or something, hate was better than sadness in my opinion.

I now felt a strange numbness completely filled my agonizing body. I now felt really sleepy and my tired eyes stung telling me I should close my eyes and take a quick nap.  
_My blood felt so warm compared to the cold concrete._ It was like warm bath water that welcomed me to another word where this pain would leave me.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I heard a boy voice from a far away distance yell.  
I turned my head slowly ignoring the cruel pain that came with it. I wanted to see who was yelling, they were so annoying. I just wanted to sleep. It was a young boy with blonde spiked hair about my age. I guess he just happened to look down the alley to see me covered in my own blood.  
Darn this means there's a better chance of everyone knowing I'm dead. Great. Who knows maybe no one will notice.  
That was the last thoughts that passed through my mind before my eyes closed and I noticed a pair of footsteps started running.  
_Thump, Thump, Thump._

The beat were so calming, almost like a heartbeat. Then with that I went into a deep slumber, one that I had one idea if I would ever wake up from...


End file.
